ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Bootstrap Bill Turner
as Bootstrap Bill in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End]] William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Sr. is a fictional pirate in Disney's ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film trilogy. Although he is only mentioned in the first film, he appears in both of the sequels, portrayed by Stellan Skarsgård.IGN: Skarsgard in Pirates Sequels?IGN: A Gypsy Queen for Pirates 2 & 3 Marine flora and fauna encrust Bootstrap as he is gradually transformed by the aquatic environment in which he now lives. The longer anyone serves aboard the ''Flying Dutchman'', the more his human-like features become extinguished as they are replaced by sea life. Bootstrap's humanity remains more visible than those of the other crew members; presumably he is one of the most recent additions to Davy Jones's crew. "Bootstrap Bill" Turner was the only member of Jones' crew that was not created digitally.Sea creatures rise from the digital depths - USATODAY.com His gruesome appearance was achieved with prosthetics and makeup. Biography Before Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl William Turner Sr. was an Irish seaman who left his wife and son, William Jr., in England to seek his fortune in the Caribbean. Through unknown circumstances, he became a pirate, although young Will grew up believing him to be a "respectable merchant seaman". He was once heard to remark that he would be lying if he said pirating was not what he had wanted to do. "Bootstrap Bill" served aboard the ''Black Pearl'' when it was captained by Captain Jack Sparrow. When First Mate Hector Barbossa staged a mutiny during their search for Isla de Muerta and the Aztec gold, Bootstrap Bill Turner was the only crewman who did not side with the mutineers, believing it to be a violation of the Pirate's Code; but his loyalty was not enough to save Jack from being marooned on an island. When the gold was discovered to be cursed, preventing death and providing physical limitations to life, Bootstrap believed they deserved to remain cursed for betraying Jack. He therefore sent one of the coins to his son in England as a medallion necklace to thwart the pirates' attempt to lift their curse. In retaliation, Barbossa had Turner tied to a cannon by his bootstraps and had the cannon thrown over-board. It was only after this that Barbossa learned that the blood of every man who had taken the Aztec gold was needed to break the curse, including that of Turner, to which Ragetti jokes, "And that's what you call ironic". Thus began the search for the missing gold medallion and the next member of the Turner blood-line. Though Bootstrap Bill is not seen in the first film, Bootstrap's son Will is twice described as the "spitting image" of his father. The second and third films seem to contradict this, as Bootstrap is shown being larger than his son and having a different facial structure. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Bootstrap Bill was tied to a cannon and sent to the bottom of the ocean by Captain Barbossa. Being immortal, he was condemned to spending eternity beneath the crushing sea. Found by Davy Jones, he swore an oath to serve aboard Jones's ship, the Flying Dutchman, for one hundred years in exchange for his freedom. Thus, when the curse on Barbossa's crew was lifted in the first movie, Bootstrap Bill had already sworn to serve Davy Jones, and therefore was not killed by the sea. In the beginning of the second film, Bootstrap is first seen when he visits Jack Sparrow aboard the Black Pearl, which Sparrow had retrieved from Barbossa in the first film. Although happy to see his former captain, Bootstrap reveals that Davy Jones sent him to remind Jack of his debt due to him, having raised the Pearl and given thirteen years as its captain, and then become another crewmate aboard the Dutchman. Jack refuses to do so; therefore Bootstrap plants the Black Spot on Jack, signaling Jones' pet monster the Kraken to chase after him and send him to the Locker. Bootstrap was reunited with his son, Will Turner, when Will was taken captive aboard the Flying Dutchman, though Will did not recognize him at first. When an order was addressed to "Mr. Turner", both of them responded without knowing of the other's response. The resulting confusion caused the task to fail. When all the crew gathered to punish the offenders, Will appeared to be the one at fault and stood accused. Bootstrap Bill, recognizing his son, offered to take the punishment but was instead ordered by Davy Jones to administer it. Because the Bosun (boatswain) was known to perform especially great violence to those he whipped, Bootstrap Bill carried out the order so that Will would suffer less pain. Since his swearing of servitude into Davy Jones's crew, Bill's body has been slowly covered with marine life such as coral, barnacles, mussels and a single starfish stuck beside his right eye. Throughout the movie, his condition begins to slowly worsen, with more and more small barnacles appearing on his face. During his final scene in the movie, a whole cluster of barnacles is seen erupting from his left cheek. His skin is also pale and clammy and his lips blue, possibly from being underwater for so long at low temperatures. When Will challenged Davy Jones to a game of Liar's Dice, Bootstrap joined in, betting eternal servitude against the key to the Dead Man's Chest. He deliberately lost the bet so that Will would go free. Will had actually not intended to win, but knew that mentioning the key would trick Jones into revealing its location. Will successfully stole the key, and Bootstrap helped him escape. Will promised his father he would find a way to free him as he departed. When a furious Jones sent the Kraken after Will, Jones forced Bootstrap to watch as the Kraken destroyed the ship that rescued Will, ignorant that Will managed to escape. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' While in the brig, Bootstrap Bill continues to lose his humanity, growing more coral on himself while becoming one with the ship by attaching himself to a wall in a prisoner's cell. Believing Will to have been killed, Bootstrap's grief seems to have accelerated his transformation, and he has grown increasingly delusional. Elizabeth Swann speaks to him, telling him that Will survived and reminding him of Will's promise to rescue him. Upon realizing who she is, Bootstrap concludes Will must not rescue him, for to do so is to lose Elizabeth. He requests that she tell Will not to come, but immediately forgets their entire conversation when he re-enters the wall. Later, when Admiral James Norrington frees Elizabeth and the other prisoners from the ship, Bootstrap wanders dumbly out of the brig and confronts Norrington, who cuts the escape line to save Elizabeth. Having already forgotten Elizabeth and her relationship to Will, and madly chanting, "Part of the crew, part of the ship," in reference to his speech to Will in Dead Man's Chest, Bootstrap yells an alarm of the escape and then mortally impales Norrington with a harpoon. Bootstrap's actions seem to have won him back in Davy Jones' favor and acceptance back with the crew, as he is not taken back to the brig and is among them in the battle at the film's climax. During the epic battle at the maelstrom, Bootstrap fights his own son, whom he has now forgotten and does not recognize, but Will subdues him and leaves to fight Jones. When he sees Will stabbed by Jones, Bootstrap overcomes his delusions and attacks Jones, who quickly defeats Bootstrap and vows "judgment" upon him. Jack Sparrow helps the dying Will pierce Davy Jones's heart, killing Jones. With Bootstrap and all the remaining Dutchman crew now repeating the chant, "Part of the ship, part of the crew", and then adding that "The Dutchman must have a captain...", Bootstrap cuts out Will's heart and places it into the Dead Man's Chest, making his son the new captain. With Will as the new captain, the crew are freed of their curse, which had occurred because Davy Jones had neglected his duty. Will reminds Bootstrap that he is now free; however, because Bootstrap left Will when he was a child, he believes that he still has a debt to pay to his son and stays with him aboard the ship. He is directed to take the wheel and the position of helmsman. Merchandise Action figure "Bootstrap Bill" Turner was made into an action figure in 2006. He appeared in the second series of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest figures produced by NECA.www.necaonline.com || National Entertainment Collectibles Association, Inc Other media *He has a mention in Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts II; Bootstrap is mentioned by his son Will Turner when talking to Elizabeth inside of the ''Interceptor'' after leaving Isla de Muerta, and when threatening to commit suicide. *Bootstrap Bill Turner is also seen in a Disney online game. References External links *Bootstrap Bill Turner at the [http://pirates.wikia.com Pirates of the Caribbean wiki] Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fictional pirates Category:Fictional Irish people Category:Fictional sea creatures Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional slaves Category:2006 introductions